<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Quiz by Hackney123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046232">Christmas Quiz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123'>Hackney123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moss Lyman Presidency [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fun quiz to test your knowledge of the Cabinet of President Donna Moss Lyman.  All the answers can be found in the story The Cabinet except for the trick question.  Answers can be given in the comments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moss Lyman Presidency [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015887</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Quiz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Q.1  What is the connection between the Secretary of State and White House Counsel?</p>
<p>Q.2   Who is the Sister-in-Law of the Health and Human Services Secretary?</p>
<p>Q.3   How many married couples are in the cabinet*?</p>
<p>Q.4   Which member of the Cabinet is the odd one out?</p>
<p>Q.5    How many pairs of siblings are in the Cabinet?</p>
<p>Q.6	  What is the connection between President Moss Lyman and the UN Ambassador?</p>
<p>Q.7     How is the Transportation Secretary related to the Secretary of the Interior?</p>
<p>Q.8	  How many of the people in the cabinet also worked of the Santos for President campaign?</p>
<p>Q.9      Which member of the cabinet has a disability*?</p>
<p>Q.10     What is unusual about the Secretary for Veteran Affairs?</p>
<p>*Includes the named members of the Executive Office of the President.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>